Reviving What We Had
by BibliophilicBlunder
Summary: So, this is basically a one-shot that came to my mind. Tris and Tobias break-up. Due to some twisted circumstances they face each-other. Find out what they have to say in this musical One-shot! *UPDATE; Wedding chapter posted*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N, SO THIS IS A RANDOM FOUR-TRIS ONE-SHOT THAT CAME TO MY MIND. I LOVED THE CONCEPT SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE. THIS IS A RUSHED ONE AND I WILL EDIT IT LATER!**_

 _ **CH-REVIVING WHAT WE HAD**_

It's been five years since Tobias and I broke up.

Five years since my life started falling apart and came crashing down.

Five years since my life became miserable.

Five years since the unfortunate day which completely flipped my life over.

oOo

I'm in the Italian place near my old college, sipping Vodka from my cold steel tumbler making sure no one realises what I am drinking. Not that it matters, but I like to be mysterious and stuff. It gives me a kick.

I come here to the same restaurant Tobias and I had celebrated the 6th anniversary of our relationship.

I religiously come here each year on our anniversary in hopes that Tobias will come to see me, too. But that day has not come yet.

But I will not give up on Tobias just like that.

I will not give up on _**us**_ just like that.

I sit in the restaurant for hours waiting for the miracle to happen which has not happened yet.

I sit facing the doorway so I can see who is entering and leaving the place.

And just like every year, I'm drunk and disappointed when he does not come.

Why I thought this was a good idea is something I cannot focus on right now as I listen to people after people singing mushy songs in the background.

As soon as I stand up, logic is thrown out of the window and I go to the center of the stage. Up until now I had kept a track of everyone entering and exiting, but now that hardly matters.

I request the song _**The One That Got Away**_ by _**Katy Perry**_ and luckily they have it so I decide to give it a go. I want to say it out loud that I dedicate this song to my lover, Tobias.

But I am not so sure, because he was the one who broke up with me. So how can I say that he's my lover?

I notice movement in the doorway, but I ignore it. It's not like Tobias is gonna come here. He won't.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I would like to dedicate this song to a person who meant a lot to me, means a lot to me. But due to some twisted circumstances we faced difficulties and hardships that I am unaware of. We drifted apart and I haven't heard from him since. We celebrated our 6th year anniversary on this day five years ago right here and that was the day it ended. I have been coming here every year on this day in hopes of colliding with him, but my attempts are not working. I have decided that if he does not show up, which he probably won't, I will leave the town," I say eliciting several gasps from the audience. Completely in sync with me, the music starts right on cue.

 _ **Summer after high school when we first met**_

 _ **We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead**_

 _ **And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos**_

 _ **Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof**_

 _ **Talk about our future like we had a clue**_

 _ **Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**_

I involuntarily sway with the beat and then continue singing.

 _ **In another life I would be your girl**_

 _ **We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

 _ **And in other life I would make you stay**_

 _ **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

 _ **The one that got away!**_

My eyes and nose start prickling, maybe this isn't such a good idea.

 _ **I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**_

 _ **Never one without the other, we made a pact**_

 _ **Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, (whoa)**_

 _ **Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_

 _ **Saw you downtown singing the blues**_

 _ **It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse**_

My eyes are filled with tears that I don't want to shed just yet by the next paragraph.

 _ **In another life I would be your girl**_

 _ **We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

 _ **And in another life, I would make you stay**_

 _ **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

 _ **The one that got away**_

 _ **The o-o-o-o-one**_

 _ **The o-o-o-o-one**_

 _ **The o-o-o-o-one**_

 _ **The one that got away**_

The tears finally start drifting away from my eyes and slide along my cheeks and I rush to wipe them away.

 _ **All this money can't buy me a time machine, (Nooooo)**_

 _ **Can't replace you with a million rings, (Nooooo)**_

 _ **I should've told you what you meant to me, (whoa)**_

 _ **'Cause now I pay the price**_

 _ **In another life I would be your girl**_

 _ **We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

 _ **And in another life, I would make you stay**_

 _ **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

 _ **The one that got away**_

By now tears are flowing unrestrictedly down my cheeks but I don't bother because now I am hopeless

I break into sobs and my nose is runny.

 _ **The o-o-o-o-one**_

 _ **The o-o-o-o-one**_

 _ **The o-o-o-o-one**_

 _ **And in another life I would make you stay**_

 _ **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

 _ **The one that got away!**_

A huge shiver passes through my spine making me shake.

By the time I am done with the song I am a huge mess. With earthquake like sobs, I crumple down on the floor.

After a moment or two the crowd breaks into an applaud. How did they like it? I bet on anything I was a gigantic, big-ass mess.

I get up and I am about to leave when a familiar voice hits my ears and I fall down on the floor right there.

I turn around when the music starts and face the person singing _ **Let's Be Us Again**_ by **_Lonestars_**.

And standing at the center of the stage is none-other-than Tobias-Fucking-Eaton. And as our eyes lock he starts singing in his divine voice.

 _ **Tell me what I have to do tonight,**_

 _ **'Cause I'd do anything to make it right.**_

 _ **Let's be us again.**_

 _ **Sorry for the way I lost my head,**_

 _ **I don't know why I said the things I said:**_

 _ **Let's be us again.**_

A fresh set of tears flows down my cheeks but I don't dare move, fearing this is a dream and will end soon.

 _ **Here I stand with everything to lose,**_

 _ **And all I know is, I don't wanna ever see the end.**_

 _ **Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you,**_

 _ **Won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?**_

 _ **Let's be us again,**_

 _ **Ooh, us again.**_

I want that too, Tobias. That's why I am here.

 _ **Look at me, I'm way past pride.**_

 _ **Isn't there some way that we can try,**_

 _ **To be us again.**_

 _ **An' even if it takes a while,**_

 _ **I'll wait right here until I see that smile,**_

 _ **That says we're us again.**_

I want to smile but I fear that he isn't talking about me. It's been five-fucking-years. He could have met someone new. This thought makes my heart burn and twist in agony. What if that is true? I would die. I can't imagine him with another woman. Shit just got real.

 _ **Here I stand with everything to lose,**_

 _ **And all I know is, I don't wanna ever see the end.**_

 _ **Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you,**_

 _ **Won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?**_

 _ **Let's be us.**_

I look around frantically, searching for the person he might be referring to.

 ***InstrumentalBreak***

 _ **Baby, baby, what would I do?**_

 _ **Can't imagine life without you.**_

Um, I don't know. Is he talking to me? But he broke up with me. Why would he want to get back together. He must be with someone better.

Prettier and way better than my flat-chested, short self. Someone who deserves his beautiful soul.

 **Here I stand with everything to lose,**

 **And all I know is, I don't wanna ever see the end.**

 **Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you,**

 **Won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?**

 **Oh, here I am, I'm reaching out for you,**

 **So won't you open up your heart an' let me come back in?**

 **Let's be us again.**

 **Oh, let's be us again.**

I can't take it anymore, as soon as the music stops I ask (try whimper) with quivering lips," Are you talking about us, Tobias?"

He doesn't reply and my worst nightmares come true.

My knees feel as if they will give away any second now.

Right before I fall, Tobias catches me and smiles warmly but I just stay motionless, masking my emotions behind a fake facade, I don't want to be tricked and played yet again.

"Well, if you are not happy to see me, I could just leave again," he says to me with eyes full of a look that screams please don't let go.

I have been waiting for this for the past five years and now that it has finally happened, I am destroying it.

No, I won't fuck up. I want him back. I love him.

"You were gone too long as is," I say with a warm smile on my face just before his lips lock with mine. He kisses me softly as he holds my face between his strong hands.

He gets up and takes a step towards me, till we are standing face-to-face. Then he reaches to take my hand and slips off my glove, which he puts into his pocket. He holds my bare hand in his, his fingers curved around mine. His hand is warm and callused, and his touch makes me shiver. His eyes were steady and blue; they are everything that Tobias is: true and tender, sharp and witty, loving and kind. "Marry me," he says. "Marry me, Tris. Marry me and be called Tris Eaton. Or be Tris Prior, or be whatever you wish to call yourself, but marry me and stay with me and never leave me, for I cannot bear another day of my life to go by that does not have you in it."

I nod because at this point if I say anything I would start crying again. He slides a ring on my finger with tears in both of our eyes.

"I am home, honey," I say to him with a content smile.

"Home is where you are, love," he says prompting a row of 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' from the crowd.

This is my happily ever after.

In Tobias's arms and a Rock on my finger.

 _ **THERE IT GOES! MY FIRST DIVERGENT FAN-FICTION!  
I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
 _ **XOXO,**_  
 _ **BibliophilicBlunder**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N SO THIS IS THE WEDDING CHAPTER. I MEAN YOU DIDN'T REQUEST IT. BUT I TOOK TIME WRITING IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. I WILL POST MORE ONE-SHOTS IF SOME COME TO MY MIND AND I MAY WRITE LIKE A HONEYMOON CHAPTER. SO ENJOY!**_

The Wedding

It's been 3 months since Tobias proposed to me at that Italian place.

After I said yes, we went to my home to discuss matters. He told me he broke up with me because Nita, a girl from college who had hots for him, threatened that if he did not leave me she would get me killed. Her dad is a Drug Mafia and they have sources in the Underworld. So Tobias could not be with me.

"But what made you return?" I asked him as I patted the spot next to me on my bed.

"Nita and her Dad died yesterday in a 'Car Accident'," he said with a wave of nonchalancy. It's not like someone died, right?

"Well, lucky for us. I would have left the town tomorrow and would have never came back. What made you think that I will be there in that restaurant?" I asked him, anticipating his answer.

"I didn't," was all he said.

Was he gonna propose to someone else?

"Hey, hey! Don't get worried, I wasn't gonna propose to someone else. I have carried that ring since our sixth anniversary. I was about to propose to you when I got a text from Nita giving me an ultimatum and instead of asking you to be my wife, I had break up with you. I was hoping you'd be there and you were," he said and I started bawling loudly and that very second his face constricts painfully. Oops, wrong move. Shouldn't have done that, especially when I know that Tobias hates seeing me in pain. But I have to get it out there or it will haunt me forever. I move my hands to his cheeks all the while caressing him softly.

"Promise me you won't let go. Promise me nothing like that will happen again. I was living in misery for the last five years wondering what I had done wrong to get a reaction like that on our anniversary," I said with quivering lips and a quickened breath.

He just nodded his head and that's all I needed at that moment.

oOo

Today is the day when I finally become Mrs. Tris Eaton. Tobias did not force me to take up his surname in fact he asked me to keep my original surname, Prior. But I wanted to be an Eaton.

I am marrying the man of my dreams and all my loved ones are gonna be there except for my mom and dad. They had passed away in a car accident last year. But I don't want to think about them right now or I will start crying.

My Maid Of Honour and My Best Friend, Christina Louise Misner became Christina Drake last year when she married my long time friend Will Drake. She is rushing about me checking for last minute errors.

I am wearing my Roland Mouret Blush Hogarth one-shoulder satin gown which I bought for my wedding with my Hand-finished Gianvito Rossi Exclusive champagne satin sandals. I applied minimal makeup including Primer, Foundation, Highlighter, Blush, Eye shadow and Lip Gloss. I mean that's minimal for a Wedding, right? That's what Chris said.

"Christina William Drake, it's all right don't worry. It will be alright, just breathe and calm down. Don't you think you should be saying that though?" I say, laughing and she just grins back.

Suddenly there are tears in her eyes and she screams," Damn hormones, Will is gonna pay for this."

Christina is two and a half months along with Will and her baby. I will be the Godmother and Tobias will be the Godfather to the child. How cool is that?

Soon enough it is time for me to go to the love my life, Tobias Eaton and Caleb will be doing the honors of walking me down the aisle.

"It will be okay, Beatrice. Just look at his face when you walk down the aisle and everything will fade to oblivion," Caleb says. When did he become so romantic? I just nod because I know if I say anything, I will start crying and I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears I have been controlling since last night.

Walking down the aisle is a very long procedure for me today. _**A Thousand Years**_ by _**Christina Perri**_ is playing in the background. Ah, just what I needed. I love this song, Chrissy knows me so well. She knew that I would want this. Correction, need this.

 _ **Heart beats fast**_

 _ **Colors and promises**_

 _ **How to be brave**_

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

 _ **But watching you stand alone**_

 _ **All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **Beauty in all she is**_

 _ **I will be brave**_

 _ **I will not let anything, take away**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

 _ **Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

 _ **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you**_

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

By the time, the song finishes, I am by Tobias' side and Caleb has placed my hand in Tobias' hand. I just stare at him till he finally mouths,"Hi!" and I say it right back.

And all too soon it's time to say our vows and people start settling down.

Tobias starts his vows," I didn't fall in love with you. I walked in love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in faith and destiny, but I also believe that we are only fated to do things that we'd choose anyway. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing diferently, I might never have met you. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."

By the time he finishes, tears are streaming down my cheeks. He kisses all my tears away and the crowd "Oohs" and "Aahs."

I start my own vows," From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in in a way that no human being ever has. I've fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservations. And every day I love you more than the day before. And I still can't believe that today I get to marry my best friend. Ten years ago I never could have imagined that I would be in this place. A place where I look into your eyes and pledge to you my love. I spent a lot of time searching for affection in shallow spaces. I gave people bits of me they didn't deserve and I let myself be hurt, because I thought that's what I deserved. But once I let go of trying to shove puzzle pieces in places that didn't fit, once I let go of all the hate I secretly had stored in the gashes that decorate my heart, I met you. And so I vow to love you even when you're 45 and still play XBox and I vow to pretend I'm interested in your latest video game obsession."

I continue to stare into his eyes and soon enough the Pastor starts speaking," Before I pronounce you married partners, I have just one more thing I want you to do. Your wedding is one that seems to fly by. It's a day filled with emotions, friends, rings and dances. Many people remember how fleeting their own wedding day was. So I want you to take a few moments to look into each other's eyes. Think about happiness that you're feeling in this place, in this moment. Really let that feeling register in your heart and your mind. Now I want you to think about your life together in twenty years. Where are you? What are you doing? We all know that your vision of the future are not identical, but always complimentary. John Lennon once said - A dream you dream alone is only a dream, a dream you dream together, THAT is reality. That new reality starts now."

Uriah's and Marlene's 6 year old baby boy - Yes! Uri and Mar had a baby - brings our wedding rings to us and the crowd goes mad as cheer on. Cal is a little bundle of joy.

After Tobias and I kiss, we stand there for a few moments while Chris ushers everyone towards the banquet hall where the toasts and the dinner will be our friends and family.

Once everyone is settled Zeke clinks his Champagne glass ans starts, "For all those who don't know I'm Zeke and I am Tobias' Best Man and well the best man here too."

Everyone laughs and he continues, "I must say, Tris is looking beautiful today and I am proud that my Best Friends have reached this point in their lives. So, Four. Where do I start with him, The Groom? Well, for starters he's Handsome, Witty, Intelligent. He's Char...Sorry Four, I'm having trouble reading your handwriting, you can tell me the rest later."

He winks at me and I see people laughing at his little dig.

"So I really did have a lot of trouble writing the speech. I didn't really know where to start so I decided to travel the internet, After a couple of hours I'd found some really, really good stuff but then I remembered I was supposed to be writing a speech. So I thought let's write a poem but then I couldn't get "Bear Scruffy" or "Crap Golfer" to rhyme with anything!" he says, chuckling silently.

By now everyone is shaking with laughter and Tobias jokingly says, "Ezekiel, you wait till your wedding!" and Zeke raises his hands in surrender.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells and everyone laughs again.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's time for some real, deep talk. Don't you think Unfrosted Strawberry Pop Tarts need to go away?" he says seriously and manages to get a good laugh out of the crowd and a chorus of yeses and some wolf whistles.

Wow. They really hate Unfrosted Strawberry Pop Tarts.

"Now really, jokes apart. Tris, you've managed to change my best friend so much throughout these years. And when you weren't with him, those were some dark days for the whole Gang. I'm so glad you're back," he says, sincerity clear in his eyes. I just look at Tobias and kiss his cheek.

"To Love, to Laughter, to Happily-Ever-After, raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom!" he ends just at the right time and sincerity reflects clearly in his eyes.

"To the Bride and Groom!" everyone cheers happily.

"Hey, hey! I'm the Maid of Honor. I'll be giving a speech too! You guys won't be let off the hook so easily. Not so fast, Uriah. Don't you even dare go near the cake," Chris exclaims and Uriah moves back to his seat with a sheepish grin.

"Love isn't perfect. Love isn't a fairy tale or a storybook and Love doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. Love is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define and impossible to live without. Love is a work, but most of all, Love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because you did it together. Tris, my amazingly amazing best friend is now married to one of her best friends and mine too. I'm simply ecstatic that you've found him again. Because I knew the moment I saw you guys together that I'll be witnessing your wedding or at least you guys will get married. To Fourtris" Christina ends.

"To Fourtris!" everyone says, laughing. They know that's mine and Tobias' "ship name" made by Chris.

"Um, hey. Can I say something, too? I mean I haven't exactly prepared, but I really need to get it out there," Lynn says, standing up. Everyone surely is surprised given Lynn isn't really into this stuff.

"Sure Lynn, go ahead!" I say, boosting her Morale.

"Tris and I have known each other for a long time now and throughout the years, she's come to mean everything to me. We've been there for each other through some of the hardest times in our lives through accidents and break-ups, emotional and mental breakdowns and a whole lot of hangovers. We've shared a lot of tears and a lot more laughter. And I know I wouldn't be the person I am today without her. I'm so proud of the person that she has become and the life that she has chosen for herself- especially the man she's chosen to spend the rest of her life with," she pauses and looks down for a bit. Composing herself so she does not end up crying.

"Four, I'm giving up a lot today- Tris was the person I was supposed to grow old with but she chose true love over the single life with me. You better take care of her because she's my whole wide world and I couldn't live without her. Tris, you know I am a little tainted towards love and relationships right now, but you guys give me hope, that when two people truly love each other, nothing can keep them apart. I read somewhere that love is a friendship that has caught fire. May your fire stay strong and bright and filled with love and laughter for at least the next 50 years or so. To the Bride and Groom!" she finishes.

"To the Bride and Groom!" everyone choruses.

As the night progresses we have to end the day, so I decide to say something.

"To our friends and family. Thank you so much for being with us here tonight. We truly appreciate the effort, time and travel it took to be with us. We would like to express our most sincere gratitude and appreciation for all of the amazing blessings you have given us over the past years. Thank you for being our friends, mentors, teachers and partners in crime," I look at Uriah as I say the last bit and wink.

"We feel truly blessed to be able to share this amazing night in our lives with each and every one of you. We are forever grateful for all the advice, love and words of wisdom we have been given. We hope tonight was as fun and enjoyable for you as it was for us. So please eat, drink, dance and drink some more as we celebrate the night away as the new Mr. and Mrs. Eaton!" I finish and everyone cheers.

oOo

The gang - Chris, Will, Uri, Mar, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias, Lynn- and Cal are present in the room as we start opening the gifts that were given by them.

"Open mine first, Aunt Trissy," Cal lisped through his broken tooth. Everyone smiles at him and I start unwrapping the gift.

I grin when I see his gift, it's a painting of all of us together which seems to be set in a park. I mean it's not the the best piece of art, but hey! It's the sentiment that counts.

"Aw, thanks so much Cali! This is the most beautiful thing ever!" I say and he jumps in my lap and kisses my cheek.

I open Will and Chris' gift and it consists of a Balmain Black mesh-panelled gown, a Valentino black grained leather tote, Valentino black grained leather pumps and Christian Louboutin Loubilaque Lip Lacquer in shade Goldissima which is a Gold infused with orange bronze.

Uri and Mar's gift consists of a Gucci blush lace dress, a Loeffler Randall blush leather shoulder bag, Gianvito Rossi Ric aubergine suede pumps and again Christian Louboutin Loubilaque Lip Lacquer in shade Preciosa which is Rose gold.

Zeke and Shauna's a Roland Mouret Meedstead off-the-shoulder satin mini dress, a Gucci black leather shoulder bag, Gianvito Rossi blush suede pumps and yet again Christian Louboutin Loubilaque Lip Lacquer in shade Bronzissima which is a Deep bronze.

Lynn's gift consists of a Talbot Runhof Black cape-effect sequinned dress, a DKNY dark rose saffiano leather shoulder bag, Stella McCartney black faux leather flatforms and all the shades from Tom Ford Ultra-Rich Lip Color range. Whoa!

How do all of them know that I've been wanting these for a while now. Hm. Well, they aren't my best friends for nothing.

I open Caleb's gift and I find all the lipsticks from Christian Louboutin Silky Satin Lip Colour range. And there are like 20 shades which are 100 Dollars each.

My friends have really spent a lot.

"You guys! This all is just too much. These things cost a fortune, this is gonna take a toll on your budgets," I say leaning into Tobias.

"Well our best friends who were separated by difficult circumstances and got reunited 5 years later with the same spark don't get married daily, now do they? So I don't care about that. It's gonna be fine, don't worry too much," Uriah says and I jump to hug him.

"Group hug!" Cal says -probably learnt from his father- and everyone jumps right in.

Now at last they were beginning Chapter One of a Great Story no one of earth has ever read, which goes on forever; in which every chapter is better than the last one.

 _ **WELL, THAT WAS IT. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. I HAD FUN WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME AS WELL.  
XOXO,  
BibliophilicBlunder**_


End file.
